


Respite

by thatonewriterchick



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Day Off, F/F, Fluff, Light Nipple Play, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: How a couple of Guardians spend their day off rotation.





	Respite

Respite

The early sun’s light spilled across the Last City as Toxa made her way to a small apothecary shop. It rested at the edge of the City so close to the outer wall that even the Tower was but a mountainous stone in the distance. Even still, its impressive size was dwarfed by the ever present Traveler who hung about the City like a lost moon.

Rapping her knuckles on the door, Toxa cast a casual glance over her shoulder. The early birds were trickling out onto the street and making their way toward the market sector.

By the time she glanced back, the door had shifted open to reveal a middle aged woman wearing a warm smile. “Right on time,” she said in greeting. “That’s rare for you.”

“For you, Stella,” Toxa replied, stepping in, “Anything. Even early morning trades.”

The shop was even smaller on the inside than it appeared from the street. Small glass bottles crowded the shelves hugging the walls, filled with dozens of ingredients. Stella took her place behind the counter on the far side of the room. “How much did you bring me?”

Toxa’s Ghost trickled into sight, seemingly out of thin air. The dull artificial light caught on its gold paint as its segments twisted, its single blue eye studying its partner. “Twenty-five pounds. Where shall I place the delivery?”

“Anywhere in the back, like usual.” Stella jerked a thumb over her shoulder. The Ghost vanished and Toxa pulled her portab free, handing it to the shop owner.  


“Thank you again for doing this,” Stella said, accepting the device. She used a single finger to poke at the transparent screen a few times. “You have no idea how hard it is get a hold of relic iron shipment in this decade.”

“Always glad to help.” Toxa accepted the tablet when it was pushed across the scarred counter.

“I’m sure the pay doesn’t hurt, either.” Stella winked at her. “Four hundred glimmer, like usual.”

Tucking the tablet away, Toxa turned. “Thanks again, Stel.”

“Thank you, Guardian,” she called after the Warlock.

The streets were full of citizens when Toxa stepped back out and as she slipped into the natural flow of foot traffic, she tried to stifle her pleasure as people bustled about her. Merchants’ shouts were already cutting through the quickly warming air and she couldn’t help but bite back a smile as she made her way to her small dwelling.

It was on the second floor of a nondescript pillar of concrete in the residential sector, where the most luxurious aspects were its electric sliding doors. The main one slid to the left with a sigh after she scanned her keycard, allowing her to enter the small lobby. An Exo leaned over the counter, poking at her portab. She didn’t so much as look up as Toxa passed through, taking the twisting stairwell to the fifth floor.

After scanning herself into her apartment, she paused in the small living room, eyeing the unfamiliar clutter strewn across the cramped space. The tattered cloth of a Titan mark lay across the back of the couch. A portab sat on the table abandoned with a horned black helm that had seen better days. The gauntlets were on the kitchen counter, though their owner was nowhere in sight.

In spite of the mess, Toxa still found herself smiling as she stepped around the other bits of abandoned clutter and made her way to the bedroom. It was bare, save the bed and a pair of mismatched side tables.

 

Toxa sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing the figure stretched out across the center. The titan’s face was pressed to the closest pillow – Toxa’s of course – revealing her relaxed profile. She was stunning, Toxa reflected, taking in the other Awoken’s features. A deeper hue of blue than her almost transparent one with the same fine white lines running faintly through her skin. Black lashes formed a crescent moon on her high cheekbone and Toxa pushed an affectionate hand through her lover’s long hair.

“Mm…” The other female stirred, but didn’t open her eyes. “Quit it, warlock.”

“What time did you get in?” Toxa waited a beat and was answered with a faint snore. “Nere,” she prodded.

“Like…” Nere groaned as she sat up, scratching the shaved side of her head. Fixing a neon blue gaze on the other female, she shrugged. “Late last night.”

“It’s almost noon.” Toxa smiled, amused that even now her stomach flipped at the other woman’s pout. “You’ll waste our last day sleeping.”

Nere made a sound half whine half groan as Toxa swept the blankets from the bed, letting them spill to the wood floor. “Five more minutes.”

Toxa stood. “You always say that when it will be at least two hours.” She pecked a kiss to Nere’s cheek. “Come have lunch. Your gift arrived a few days ago.”

She stood in the door way and watched Nere grasp clumsily for the blankets, eyes still closed though she was sitting up. This was the same warrior who had been one of the six to leave the Dreadnaught without its taken king. She was a protector of the Last City and a defender of the Traveler.

Thirty minutes after being roused from sleep, anyway.

Nere gave a mere sway and Toxa rolled her eyes, smiling even as she returned to the bed. 

Because if food couldn’t get Nere conscious, there was one other thing that would.

It was normal that Nere didn’t respond right away to the kiss beyond more than an interested hum. When she leaned in, Toxa pulled away. “Come eat,” she urged and began to back away.

Nere caught her arm in a firm but gentle grip. “Later,” she replied, and instead of grogginess, there was heat in her electric gaze.

“No,” Toxa said, laughing, even as Nere pulled her to the bed and pinned her down. As Nere trailed kisses over her skin, feathery light and teasing, the warlock sighed. “This isn’t what I had planned…”

“Really?” Nere’s response was surprised, but distracted as she continued to the delicate curve of the other’s neck.

“I mean, it was,” she corrected with haste. “But later…”

“Well too bad,” Nere said, though she didn’t sound the least bit remorseful as she pushed her fingers under the thin material of her shirt. Toxa knew Nere found her street clothes sexy, though they were never as clean cut and high quality as her battle gear. That was the appeal, Nere always insisted. “You have to be punished.”

“Punishment?” Toxa echoed on a gasp, eyes fluttering closed as her nipples were tweaked. “I think you’re doing it wrong.”

Nere made a noncommittal sound. “Do you want to correct me?” She asked, pushing the material up higher.

There was a hot wetness around her breast and the pressure of a tongue, making Toxa arch, her fingers catching in Nere’s hair. “No…no you’re fine.” The chuckle at her breast brought shivers through her.

“Thought so,” Nere mused, before switching to the dark nipple’s twin.

Insane. Absolutely insane that she would be crippled by a simple touch.

As though Nere heard the thought, she nipped at one of the harden peaks, drawing a whimper from Toxa.

It was through sheer force of will that she tightened her grip on Nere’s head, until she made a sound of displeasure and withdrew. “No is good enough,” she growled as Toxa freed her hair and she withdrew with a scowl.

“You weren’t listening,” Toxa complained.

Rubbing her scalp, Nere frowned. “You said something about gifts.”

“Yes.” Pulling her shirt down, she flashed an apologetic smile. “Our anniversary gifts.”

“Fine, fine,” Nere agreed, slipping out of the bed.

“Don’t pout,” Toxa chided as the titan moved to the door.

“Who’s pouting?” She retorted, glancing over her shoulder. “The best gift is you in bed. Anything else is just a bonus.”

“You’re so sweet.” Toxa slid her hand into Nere’s. “But you haven’t seen my gift yet.”

It was so sweetly mundane, the pair of them sitting in worn street clothes on the tattered couch. A pair of tiny parcels wrapped in brown paper; the one for Toxa rectangular and flat, Nere’s square.

“So…do we open them at the same time?” Nere asked, taking the box between her hands and giving it a small shake.

“We can, sure.” Toxa pulled hers into her lap, tearing the paper away. It took her a moment to realize what her gift was. “How did you get these?” She lifted the first one, a worn leather volume kept closed with a strip of leather. “Grimm’s Fairy Tales.”

“A lot of digging,” Nere said. “And a lot of glimmer to a very greedy collector.”

“You didn’t have to,” Toxa breathed, flipping open the cover. Someone had taken the time to write out the complete collection between the pages. An intense interest of the old stories were all she knew of her life before rebirth.

“I wanted to.” Nere wrapped an arm around Toxa’s shoulders, pressing a kiss just beneath her ear. “You’re more than worth it.”

It took her a few moments to compose herself, setting the book aside and pull the other free from its paper. “This is…” She looked to Nere, not bothering to hide her confusion.

“It’s a handwritten copy of Toland’s journal,” Nere said. “Probably not complete, but…I know you’ve been pretty into the Hive. And no one knows them like Toland. This is a hush hush project a few warlocks have been working on in their free time.”

“You’re so good to me,” Toxa murmured, cradling the books to her chest. She sucked in a breath to blink back a few tears threatening.

“Anything for you, sweet.” Nere reached up to twist a lock of Toxa’s shock white hair between her fingers.

“Open yours,” Toxa urged. As Nere tore at the edges of the wrapping, the former worried her lip with her teeth.

“Holy sh…where did you get this?” Toxa pulled the ornament free from its box. The glittering circle caught in the sunlight, illuminating the teal and black swirling light within.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Nere stood in a burst of energy. “Ghost, I need my Necrochasm.”

The mechanism flitted into view from thin air, the exotic weapon following a moment later. “Would you like to equip the ornament?”

“Hell yeah, I would!” Nere made a noise of delight as her ghost completed the integration, allowing it to take on the pattern within the metal disk. “God, that’s gorgeous…” She turned the weapon in her hands, lifting it to look down the aim. Finally, she relinquished it to her ghost, dismissing it. “Thank you!” She said, throwing her arms around Toxa. “I’ve been looking everywhere for that damn thing….”

“I know,” Toxa said with a laugh. “I thought you were going to go crazy.”

“I was halfway there…” Nere leaned back to flash a mischievous grin at her lover. “How will I ever repay you?”

“Hm.” It was Toxa’s turn to give a heated look as she climbed into Nere’s lap. “I can think of a few things.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just something light, steamy and fluffy (like eggs) for one my girlfriend's and my own Guardians. It was a request from her, actually. I wrote it before Destiny 2's launch, but playing the new game's campaign inspired me to post this older snippet. Constructive criticism and compliments are most welcome and thank you for reading!
> 
> Note: The ornament is Devourer of Moons for the Necrochasm. It took me forever to get it and I wanted it so bad; I got it not too long after.


End file.
